Wreck
by Comeback Queen
Summary: Life was going perfect for Emily and Chad. That was...until two words changed everything. Sequel to Summer It All Changed. Rated T for some sexual references.
1. Prologue

Emster and I have been through a lot. Lots of downs, but plenty of ups. But lately, it seems like one major down, and we'll never come back up again.

While I was at college, we kept in touch, and although her suspicions sometimes grew, I always convinced her of the truth: That I loved her more than anything. Soon she joined me at NYU. I was majoring in business and she majored in journalism.

I think everyone was surprised she didn't pursue singing more seriously, but with the way she was always writing in that journal, I knew she would leaving singing behind.

We did better being together again. I, however, became highly aware of the college guys' behavior around her. They'd look at her and sometimes tried to make a pass at her. That's when I went into what she called 'bodyguard mode'. Sometimes she would argue with me about being so overprotective and paranoid, and other times she'd think it was cute.But you know how women are. So undpredictable. And confusing.

She graduated from NYU fourth in her class and received her Masters Degree. I couldn't have been more proud of her. But at this point, Emily was getting annoyed with me.

All her friends often pointed out how we'd been together for so long, but were _not_ engaged. Emily shrugged it off at first, knowing that we'd cross that bridge when we were ready for it. However, that bridge seemed to be getting closer and closer, whether we were ready or not. Soon she began confronting me about our future, but I was uncomfortable talking about it.

That's when she got worried.

I'll never forget that one phone call I overheard the night before her graduation...

_"No, he hasn't proposed...He doesn't want to talk about 'future plans', Nat...Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me...I don't know. I guess I'll just see how it goes..."_

_'Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me.'_ The words echoed through my mind the whole night and even during the graduation ceremony. That's when I decided what to do.

It was a few weeks after graduation...

_I knocked on the Boltons' front door, scared to death._

_Emily answered it groggily. "Chad? What are you doing here?" A smile appeared on her face. She had been moving back home all day, and I wasn't supposed to be back for two more days._

_"Come on." I held out my hand._

_Emily looked from my hand to my face, trying to figure out what I was up to. A sly smile appeared on my face as she raised her eyebrow and took my hand._

_"What are you up to, Danforth?" _

_I didn't respond, but led her back to my old house._

_She gasped once she crossed the threshold. Old memories flooded back to her. The relaxing smell of vanilla was strong, and Gerbera Daisies were everywhere. I fixed the same food, and wrote her a letter for her to find at the end of the night, after we had said goodbye. There was only one thing different..._

_"This seems oddly familiar," Emily said as she strode out to meet me in her backyard. She giggled softly in the moonlight, which never ceases to take my breath away._

_"Oh, I think it's about to get a bit unfamiliar," I heard myself say. I didn't know how I pulled that one off so smoothly, when on the inside I was scared out of my mind._

_"What are you tal--? Oh my God, Chad." She put her hand over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes._

_I was down on one knee with an engagement ring in my hand. "Emily, I love you more than anything in this world, and I know for the past year or so it hasn't seemed like it, but I really do want to be with you forever. So, Emster, will you marry me?" _

_It took her a moment to get out her answer. "Yes!" _

_She cried tears of joy as I slid the ring on her left hand. I kissed her gently and hugged her tight. It was the happiest moment of both of our lives._

Her father was thrilled, and her mother was politely happy about it. My mother was ecstatic to have Emily finally an official part of the family. Troy (who had proposed to Gabriella a year earlier) was happy. Emily and Gabriella squealed together like they were teens again. They loved to tease each other about whose engagement ring was shinier, and when Emily won, Gabriella would retort "But I have a wedding ring, too! So, ha! I win!"

The wedding wasn't intricate, but not plain. It was the right balance to make it elegant and beautiful in a simplistic way. Emily looked as gorgeous and breathtaking as ever. And the honeymoon was...well, a usual honeymoon, if you get my drift.

We found ourselves a nice apartment in Lubbock, Texas, where Emily began work at the local newspaper _Lubbock Avalanche-Journal_. Troy and Gabriella remained in New Mexico. I soon opened my own sporting goods store, which was prospering considerably.

Two years went by, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Until it got even more perfect...

_"Chad? Chad, are you home?" Emily called out once she walked in the door._

_"I'm in the kitchen!" _

_Emily's head appeared in the kitchen moments later. She had a big smile on her face._

_"What's go you in such a good mood?" I asked._

_"I have good new. No, wait, _great _news." _

_"What?" I laughed gently at her excitement._

_"Chad, I'm pregnant." _

Emily and I couldn't have been more thrilled. Emily had always loved children, and she was great with them. And I'd always wanted a family.

Both of our families were overjoyed, and couldn't wait...

That was...until that one day.

_I came home, by request from a forlorn Gabriella, to find Emily curled up on the couch, crying her eyes out. _

_"Baby, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight._

_She uttered a few unrecognizable words through her sobs. _

_"Shh. Shh, slow down. What happened?" _

_She sobbed some more before answering. "I miscarried." _

Who knew two words could wreck your whole life?


	2. Phone Call

**Positive feedback from the prologue! I like it. )**

**Anyways, I guess I need to move on with the story hmm? **

**I'm experimenting with switching between POVs, which is new for me, so bear with me and tell me if you like, don't like yadda yadda.**

**Okay, okay, I'm going.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chad's POV

"You hungry?" I had asked her this question ten times, but had received no response yet. And this was no exception.

She sat there, and silently stared into space. "Emster?"

"What?"

"You want something to eat?"

"No."

"You need to eat..."

"Look, I'm not hungry, okay?" she snapped. I was really worried. I'd never seen her so upset.

"Baby..."

"Don't call me that, either!" She turned away. I knew this tactic. She didn't want me to see her crying.

"Emster." I walked around to face her. Tears were streaming down her face, yet again. "You've got to snap out of this..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." She stood up and stormed back to our bedroom.

Three days since the news, and she hasn't gotten any better...

* * *

"And she's not any better?" Gabriella's panicky voice said from the phone.

"No," I answered. God, why did this have to happen to us? Em's been through enough already...

"You don't think she'll -- you know -- do anything drastic, do you?"

"No...no of course not. At least...I hope not."

"I guess Laura's going to be happy now."

Laura never approved of Emily and I together. But she never said it directly to Em's face. She found other ways of trying to break it up. She even did it at the wedding!

_"Laura, what's your problem now?" Emily asked in a huff. She was tired from decorating all day, and now her mom was on her back about every little detail._

_"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering...are these the flowers you're going to be using?"_

_"Yeah. That's kinda why they're set up!" _

_"Oh," she said in that 'I really dissapprove but I'm going to pretend to not care' voice. _

_"You don't like it..."_

_"Well, I mean, it's not _my _style..."_

_"You're right, because it's not _your_ wedding. You already had two of those, so don't ruin my one." _

_"No need to get snappy. Geez, bridezillas these days." _

_"If you don't wanna be here, feel free to go home." _

_"I never said I didn't want to be here!" _

_"Look, I'm not listening to you complain about everything. Go home or shut up." _

_Laura quietly made her way to the door and left. _

_"Don't worry about her, baby. I think they're lovely flowers." I walked up behind her and placed my arms around her waist. _

_"Thanks. I just wish my mother even pretended like she cared, you know?" _

_"Don't worry about it. This time in two days, we'll be married and she doesn't have to be any of our concern." _

"Oh, I don't think she's capable of being that cruel," I replied.

"That's what you think."

"It was going to be her grandchild, too, ya know."

"But it was going to be _your_ child."

I sighed. There was no winning with Gabbi. "How's Jack doing?"

"He wants to go over there, but I told him it's best he stay away for a while..."

"Why?"

"Em needs her space."

"Gabbi, space isn't working right now. Maybe seeing her dad will do her some good."

"Fine. I'll send him over on..." I heard her flipping through her planner. That girl is so organized it makes me sick. "Thursday's good for me. How about you?"

"Ummm," I thought for a minute. See, I don't have any of this written down. "Yeah. The store's not open on Thursday's and Em gets off work early that day."

"Alrighty then! He'll be there then. I'll call you when I get the exact times."

"Right."

"Tell Em I said hey!"

"Got it."

"Oh, and Troy says hi."

"Hello, Troy."

There was some rustling from the other line, and I knew Troy was fighting for the phone. I laughed softly as I listened to them fight over the phone.

"Hey, man!"

Troy won.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Ahh, nothing too big. How's Em?"

Well that's the million dollar question, isn't it? I glanced to my side to see her still sitting on the couch, with that sad look on her face, staring at the TV.

"No different, really."

Troy sighed. "Well, maybe she'll get better."

"Yeah. Maybe..."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" 

"Your father wants to see you. It's not a crime, Emster."

"BUT YOU INVITED HIM WITHOUT TELLING ME?!"

"Emster, calm down."

"I AM CALM."

That's when I pulled out the infamous 'Yeah right' look.

She closed her eyes and flopped back on the bed. "I don't wanna see him."

"Why not, baby?" I imitated her and flopped next to her.

"He's going to be all 'Oh, Em, I'm so sorry'." She did dramatic hand motions to go with it and faked making a big fuss over someone.

"He just cares about you, Em. We all do." I gently touched her cheek.

She turned at my touch. "Doesn't mean I want to be treated like I'm pathetic."

"We're not treating you like you're pathetic! We're just scared that you're letting this take over your life..."

"IT WAS MY LIFE, CHAD! All my life all I wanted was to settle down and start a family..." She broke down...again.

"Emster...shhh." I held her close. It hurt everytime I saw her cry like that.

She cried into my chest for a while, then looked up. "I need to get the house cleaned up."

"I can d--"

"No, I'll do it. You won't do it right the first time," she snapped and got up from the bed.

Why don't I do anything right, anymore?

* * *

**I hope this is long enough and if it's not then I'll just put up a VERY VERY long one next time. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Next chapter: Jack's visit and a confession. Gasp. **


	3. Overreacting

**Okay, super long chapter this time! Since I'm typing it on the document manager since both of my computers are retarded, I can't really tell how long it's going to be. But positive feedback! Loving it! **

**(When I first wrote this, I had 1249 words...and FF LOST it. I was so mad! haha)**

**My goal for this story is 180 - 200 reviews. I'd love you very very much if you contributed! **

Anyways, on with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Emily's POV

I hate this. I hate myself. I hate this town. Everyone knows. _Everyone_. I go to work and I get these pathetic "I'm so sorry" stares. As if dealing with my family's pity isn't enough, I have the whole flipping town on my butt.

"You okay, baby?" Chad's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Does he _have_ to ask this question every five minutes? Can't I just get some quiet time to think? I swear, it's like if I'm quiet for more than two seconds, I'm plotting to kill myself or something...

"Em? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Will you stop asking?"

"I'm just worried--"

"Well stop worrying! I'm completely and perfectly fine!"

"Em..." He reached out to hold my hand, but I pulled away. I didn't have to look at him to know his eyes were filled with hurt. "Maybe you should just get some rest."

I didn't respond. I just slowly walked up to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Chad," the older man said as he fumbled with his luggage.

"Here, let me get that." I reached over to grab his rolling suitcase.

"No. No, I got it." Just like Jack. Always did everything for himself, no matter what the age.

I led him to my car, and surprisingly managed to take the bags from him and put them in the trunk. Next thing I knew, we were pulling out of the airport and driving home.

We sat in silence for a minute before he broke the silence.

"So, what's up with my daughter these days?"

The million dollar question returns.

"I don't know, Jack. She's just not herself. I'm worried she's letting this just stop her life completely."

"You haven't been able to get her out of this funk?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Well...no. She won't really talk to me."

"You're telling me you can bring her out of a coma, but not a little...miscarriage?" So he didn't like the word either. No one in the our family seemed to.

"I didn't bring her out of a coma. It was coincidence."

"Chad Danforth, don't tell me you have stopped believing the power of true love."

I didn't repsond, but focused on the road.

"Chad?"

"I just...Why us? Why the two people that wanted a baby more than anything? Why not someone who didn't even _want_ their baby?"

"Chad, maybe it just wasn't in the plan."

"What plan?"

"God's plan."

"Why would God take away our baby if the power of love works so great?" This old man is a nutcase.

"Maybe something was, or was going to be, wrong with the baby, and he took it away to keep it safe."

I sighed and focused on the road again. I wish he would make up his dang mind.

"She doesn't even want to try for another one?"

Did he just ask me about my sex life with his daughter? Oh God, awkward. "Um, well, she's a bit too upset, but it's not like she's...you know...made any moves..." Oh God, yes, _very_ awkward.

"Well have you talked to her?"

"She just screams at me nowadays." I shook my head and sighed.

"Chad, you have to break her out of this."

"I thought that's what you were here for." I looked at him and smirked.

* * *

Emily's POV

Great, another lecture.

"Em, you have to snap out of it." He sat on the bed next to me. Did I _ask _him to sit there? No.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Dad."

"You are throwing away your life because of one little..."

"Miscarriage? Dad, it's not little. It's HUGE!" I interrupted.

My own father thinks I'm overreacting! I'm loving the support here. "I'm grieving. Am I not allowed to grieve over my lost child?"

"Of course, but have you ever thought your husband is upset, too?"

"Why would Chad be upset?"

"If you don't realize, then maybe I didn't teach you enough about not focusing on yourself." He stood and left the bedroom.

So now my dad thinks I'm self-centered, too! I'm really feeling the love from my family.

* * *

Chad's POV

You'd think since I owned this freaking store, I could get the employees to stop giving me advice every five minutes.

I hired the wrong people.

"I'm telling you, you just need to talk to her," Joe, an employee about my age, said from behind the register.

"I don't know how," I replied, still restocking the basketballs on the other side of the store.

"You've forgotten how to talk to your own wife?"

"No, I just--"

"Maybe they're not used to _talking_," Craig, a 17-year-old who is more obsessed with basketball than Troy and I put together, said from an aisle over. He was _supposed _to be sweeping. There's one employee I should never have even considered.

"Craig, you pervert." Joe closed the register and appeared beside me with Craig on my other side.

"Hey, I don't blame him! If I had a wife like Emily, I definitely wouldn't waste my time talki-- OW!"

I had hit him over the head with the broom he was supposed to be using.

Joe chuckled. "That's what you get for messing with the boss's wife."

"And if you had been using this broom instead of yacking, I wouldn't have been able to hit you."

"Hey guys!" Marie entered the store, even though customers weren't allowed in for another five minutes.

Marie was a regular at the store. At the age of 16, she loved all sports and participated in many of them. Emily had taken to her when she interviewed her for an article for the newspaper, and she had been buying all her stuff from here ever since. To tell the truth, she was my favorite customer.

"What happened to you?" She looked at Craig.

Craig blushed and muttered, "Mr. Danforth hit me." Craig had the biggest thing for Marie, ever since she stepped foot in the store. But he was a bit too immature for Marie's tastes. I didn't blame her.

She giggled and high fived me. "Nice one."

"What do you need today, Marie?" I asked her as I put the last basketball into place.

"Actually, I was coming to ask how Mrs. Danforth was doing."

BAM! Million dollar question again. "I'm not too sure, Marie." I stepped off the small ladder and walked with it to the backroom. Marie stopped at the register.

"That's so horrible. She's really been out of it, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has. It's been really hard to deal with."

"But she's been through worse things. I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon." Marie smiled gently. She reminded me of Emily so much, sometimes it was scary.

"Thanks, Marie."

"Anytime. Well, I need to get going. See you guys later!" She walked back towards the door.

"Bye!" Craig tried pathetically to gain her attention. Poor, poor guy.

"Goodbye, Craig," she replied patiently, then left the store.

"Oh yeah, she sooo wants me."

It was Joe's turn to hit him over the head.

* * *

Natalie's POV

"Emily," I said, once she picked up, trying to keep calm. "What's this I hear of you completely flipping out on everybody?"

"What?! Did Chad tell you?!"

"No, actually. One of your employees told her cousin who emailed her mother who just happens to be the godmother of one of my patients. This time, I would've rather heard from Chad than a complete stranger who only knows me as her doctor."

"It's not _that _bad, Nat," she said in her eye-rolling voice.

"Oh, trust me, Em. It's bad. When I have to hear of this from a _patient_, and when you can't even call me and tell me about what's happening, it's very bad. I'll be in town next week, and you'd _better_ tell me what's going on, or so help me, someone's gonna get hurt."

Em couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, Nat. I'll let you go now; I'm betting you're on your shift."

"Yes, I am. That is how important you are," I said before hanging up.

Oh, she is SO dead when I get there.

* * *

**Did you like it? Jordan wrote the Natalie part, btw.**

**Also, did any of you watch Corbin on TRL. HE LIKES ANOTHER GIRL. It's horrible. haha. **

**Anyways, let's please please please review!**


	4. Show Me Some Positivity

**I think this is my favorite Chadly story to write...well so far. haha. **

**Looooove the responses! I told you this one would be wayyy better. :-)**

**Anyways, onwards!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chad's POV

Here we go fighting again. Why did I listen to Joe? Why did I try to talk to her? Everything I say always turns into something wrong.

"YOU AGREE WITH MY FATHER! YOU THINK I'M OVERREACTING!"

"No! No, not at all! I just think maybe you're not letting yourself move on."

"I AM MOVING ON, CHAD! I HAVEN'T KILLED MYSELF HAVE I?" She took a deep breath, then muttered under her breath, "Of course, maybe that would be easier..."

"EMILY!" I screamed.

She didn't just say that. She did NOT just say that!

"Don't scream. I've got a headache."

"Well excuse me for being a bit surprised that my wife just said she wanted to kill herself."

"Oh shut up! It'd be better than all this stupid pity that I get from everyone."

"Emily, please just listen to me."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY THAT I HAVEN'T HEARD OVER AND OVER FOR THE PAST WEEK?"

"MAYBE I'M UPSET, TOO, EMILY. DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?" I checked myself and took a deep breath.

"Why would you be upset?"

"It was my child, too, Em. I wanted this baby just as much as you did." I sat next to her.

She looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "You...You've been upset?"

"Yes."

"Just like me?"

"I just didn't show it as much."

"Why not?" Was this seriously just dawning on her that it was my child?

"Because you were so upset. I needed to be strong for you." I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"You were upset?"

I laughed gently, "Yes. But don't feel bad. I should have talked to you a long time ago. We're just still trying to get this marriage thing right."

I felt her sigh. "I wanted to get the mom thing right."

"You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Yes, I did. Chad, do you not get it? It's my fault our baby's gone. I'm the reason we're still just Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"One day I tripped going up the stairs. I didn't fall or anything, so I thought it was okay. But..." She burst into a new fit of sobs.

"Emily, I doubt that is what--"

"YES, IT IS! IT'S MY FAULT." She stood and stormed out of the house.

I followed her, but stopped once I reached the bottom of the stairs. I heard her car back out of the driveway.

I collapsed into a nearby chair and sighed. It seemed like everytime we made progress, something happened to crash it right back down again.

* * *

Emily's POV

I was getting weird looks from passerbys going to their cars in the WalMart parking lot, but I couldn't see them through my tears.

Chad was so complicated. He couldn't just blame me. He had to try to make things better.

So, there I was, crying my eyes out, when I heard a tap on the window. I jumped and I swear I was _this_ close to giving myself a knot that would last for weeks on my head. I looked over to the passenger window, and...

No. I have to be dreaming...

"Open the door, you crazy hormonal woman."

No! It was real. I unlocked the door.

"Natalie? I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"I was too worried to wait. And apparently I have excellent timing." She handed me a tissue, which I used to wipe my face. "Now, what in the hell are you doing in your car sobbing your eyes out, while Chad's at home worrying his ass off?"

"Chad's worried?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Of course Chad's worried! Your his wife! And you just _stormed _out of the house! Not to mention all he can think about is that car wreck you had in high school." I forgot how much Natalie liked to use hand motions. She nearly whacked me over the head.

I turned to look out my window. "I don't want to be at home."

"And why not?"

"Because, you haven't seen those looks he gives me. Like I'm dying or something." I contined to stare out the window.

"Em, at least you have a husband to go home to. I would kill to have what you and Chad do."

"What about Ryan?"

"Do you see a ring on this finger? He hasn't proposed. I don't know. I'm starting to doubt us anyways."

"And why is that?"

"Will you stop changing the subject?!"

Dang, she knows me too well. "I just...I'm waiting on him to..."

"Blame you?"

Dang, she really _does_ know me. I didn't respond, though. I suddenly found a group of pigeons pecking around on some McDonald's leftovers _highly_ fascinating.

"Em, he's not going to blame you. No one is going to blame you."

"It'd be a lot easier if they would," I said quietly, still staring at the stray birds outside.

"Why do you _want_ people to blame you?"

"I don't know. I feel like, if I knew it was my fault, at least I'd have some sort of reason why it happened. But when everyone's sitting here telling me it's not my fault...then I have no idea why it happened." I put my finger to the window and traced imaginary shapes.

"Because it wasn't meant to happen, Em."

I jerked my head around to face her. "What are you saying? Chad and I aren't meant to start a family together?"

"No," she said slowly. "I'm saying maybe this baby wasn't meant to happen. Maybe this is another one of these tests on you and Chad's relationship."

"Then we've failed miserably." I rest my chin on the steering wheel.

"No, you haven't. You just have to move on from this. Look, no one thinks it's wrong for you to be upset. We just don't want you to completely give up on life because of this. We all still need you, Em." She looked me dead in the eye.

I turned, staring ahead of me for a while, then slowly turned to face her again. "I've been horrible, haven't I?"

"Well...on normal circumstances, yes. But under your job stress and miscarriage stress and everything...We all understand."

"Well, don't worry. There won't be a next time."

"What do you mean?" She sat up a little straighter.

"I'm not having kids..."

* * *

Chad's POV

"SHE SAID THAT?!" Gabriella's voice could be really shrill.

"That's what Natalie said. Gabbi, I'm really really worried now." And I was. She wasn't going to have kids? This couldn't be happening. It's not happening.

"Don't worry, Chad. Maybe, she was just saying that. Or maybe she was just kidding..." Gabriella said to try to make me feel better. She was mostly trying to convince herself.

"GABBI, SHE WAS SERIOUS!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, Chad," she said in patient tone. "We can figure this out."

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT QUICKLY!"

"Aw, is Chad worried his wife won't sleep with him anymore?" Troy's voice joined into the conversation.

"Baby, now's not the time," Gabriella said.

"What's the big deal? She hasn't slept with him in a week. Oh well. I personally will sleep better at night knowing that."

"If you don't shut up, you're going to be sleeping better on the couch."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!" I snapped. I had one of those urges to go pound my head on something very very hard.

"Touchy," Troy said.

"Troy, stop!" Gabriella hissed.

"Chad, what's all the yelling about?" Emily picked up the phone.

"NOTHING!" Gabriella, Troy, and I all screamed in unison. But, of course, that gave us away.

"Oh, well don't stop talking about me on my account," she said in a snappy tone.

"Ems, we're just worried about you," Gabriella pleaded.

"About what?" Emily replied innocently.

"About not having kids!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she replied indifferent.

I was overwhelmed with sadness at this point. How could she not care?

"Em, for as long as I've known you -- which, might I add, has been your whole life -- you've wanted to have a family, and now you're just throwing it all away!"

"I'm not throwing anything away."

"What about Chad? He wants kids!" Gabriella cried.

"Then he can talk to me about it."

"HELLO, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed.

"I'll let you three continue conversing. I'd hate to intrude." I heard a click and knew she had hung up.

I closed my eyes and sighed into the phone.

"Chad, go up there and talk to her," Troy said sincerely.

"Yeah. You're the only one who can make her herself again," Gabriella added quietly.

I nodded, then realizing they couldn't see me, responded, "Okay. Night guys. I'll call you in the morning."

"Goodnight," they both replied quietly.

I hoped their words were right as I hung up the phone and quietly climbed the stairs to our bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please reviewww.**

**I'd love you forever.**

**No, seriously. I would.**

**:-)**


	5. True To Your Heart

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! **

**Okay, enough of me. Onwards with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chad's POV

She was laying in bed, reading. I decided to act natural, so I took off my shirt and changed into some sleep pants. I crawled into bed next to her, but her eyes remained on the book. A memory from our honeymoon to the Caribbean flashed into my mind.

_She was reading in bed, something that was not making me very happy. I crawled into bed next to her slowly._

_"Hey, Emster."_

_"Hi." She didn't take her eyes off the book, and I could tell she was biting back a smirk._

_"Some day, huh?" I asked. We had gone scuba diving after having breakfast in bed. Then we had dinner overlooking the sunset on the beach. Now we were back in the hotel, and Emily was mine. _

_"Yup. I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." She turned off the lamp and placed her book on the bedside table. I could see her smirk through the dark. _

_"I don't think so..." I reached over and tickled her. She squealed and laughed. _

"Chad, what are you staring at?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking," I replied.

She turned off the lamp and put her book on the besdside table. She laid down with her back to me. I sighed heavily.

"Hey, Em?" I stroked my hand down her arm gently.

"I'm tired, Chad."

That's the only thing she said to me at night anymore. It's not like I was making a move or anything...

"I just wanted to talk, baby," I said softly.

"About what? Me not having kids? I see Gabriella's gotten to you."

"Emily, that's not fair. We're married, we're supposed to make these decisions _together_."

"I don't need your permission on what to do with my body!" She quickly sat up and turned to face me.

"I know, Em." I touched her cheek gently. "But I know this isn't what you want."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've known you since you were four, and you've always talked about having a family." I kept my voice gentle and soft. I wasn't going to ruin the progress this time. It had to stick.

"Maybe I've changed." Her eyes were welling up with tears, and her voice was threatening to crack at any moment.

"You're the same caring, compassionate, loving, funny, sweet, smart, beautiful Emily that I fell in love with when I was 11."

"You didn't love me..."

"Yes, I did. Emily, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm not putting myself through the heartbreak of a miscarry again, Chad. I refuse to do it."

"The chances of another miscarry are slim to none."

"They're still there, Chad."

"Baby, we should at least _try_. Don't you think?"

She shrugged. A tear fell softly down her face.

"Just think about reconsidering it, please?"

She nodded. "I'll think about it."

I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled up to me, laying her head on my chest. "I love you, Emster," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Soon her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping.

But I was still focused on the four words she just said to me. Something that her soft lips hadn't spoken for almost a week. Something I desperately needed to hear.

With her words still playing in my mind, I was drifted to sleep by the sounds of her peacful breathing.

* * *

Emily's POV

Making dinner for eight people is not easy. And it's extra frustrating when you're only, in actuality, feeding four. Why couldn't I be friends with fat people so I could give them an excuse not to eat too much?

Of course it's not like they weren't helping me. Natalie was helping wash the vegtables and Dad had set the picnic table. Chad was outside grilling hamburgers.

I was almost relieved after my talk with Chad last night. I feel like things just might settle back into a normal routine. I might have finally begun the steps to recovery. You can even tell a change in Chad, too. He's laughing more and smiling more. Just like the Chad back in high school.

"EM! WE'VE GOT VISITORS!" Chad yelled from the backyard.

I peeked out the window to see Gabriella, Troy, and their little boy, Andrew, standing in the backyard. I smiled and walked out there to greet them.

"Hey there, strangers." I hugged Gabriella first, then Troy.

"Not my fault you guys had to leave the state." Troy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. So where's your little baby boy?" I looked around playfully.

"I'm right here, Aunt Em!" Andrew laughed from underneath me.

"You? You're not Andrew. Andrew was a little bitty boy! You're a big boy!"

"It's me, Aunt Em!"

"Well, I guess it is you." I picked him up.

* * *

Chad's POV

I smiled at Em and Andrew interacting. He loved her to death, and it was nice to see her smiling and laughing again. Maybe she'd reconsider not having kids.

"UNCLE CHAD, AUNT EM REPRESSED," Emily whispered something in his ear. "I MEAN REQUESTS."

I laughed. He continued with Emily's guidance.

"YOUR PRESENTS, I MEAN PRESENCE IN THE KIDCHIN, I MEAN KITCHEN."

"What does she want?" I responded, clearly amused.

Emily whispered in his ear again. "SHE SAID YOU BETTER GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW OR YOU DON'T GETS NO DESSERT!"

"COMING!" I ran into the kitchen. She was standing there, arms crossed, waiting for me.

"You repressed my presents?" I stifled my laughter. She did the same.

"Yes, I did. You get nothing at Christmas now." She grinned and it slowly turned into the both of us bursting into laughter.

"What'd you want, though?" I said once our laughter subsided.

"This," she said simply and kissed me passionately.

...Wow.

"What was that for?"

"You'll see." She smirked.

Oh this is cruel. Just cruel. "Can you give me a hint?"

"I thought about it. There. No more hints."

"So, you want to have kids?"

"I said no more hints!"

"That's not a hint. That's an answer."

"Okay, no more answers."

"That'd be the first answer, so you can tell me." I grinned like Andrew.

"Okay. No answers."

"Awwww, that's not fair!" I pouted like Andrew.

"If you think acting like Andrew is going to get to me, it's not. I'm kid-proof."

"Dangit!"

She laughed gently. "Go check on the food before they burn."

"OH RIGHT!" I ran outside and checked on the hamburgers.

* * *

Emily's POV

Dinner went smoothly. Except when Andrew put his elbow on the table, producing the domnio effect of his plate flipping, his hamburger landing in Gabbi's lap, staining her dress with ketchup and mustard, making her spill her drink onto Troy, who then fell off the bench of the picnic table.

Dad gave the guest bedroom to Gabriella and Troy. Andrew slept with them. Natalie slept on the couch in the living room, and Dad took the couch in the study.

Once I got everyone settled and in bed, I finally trekked to my bedroom, where Chad was already in bed, though not asleep. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed next to him.

"Hi."

"Hello," he repsonded, clearly waiting for my answer on kids.

"I'm tired, are you tired?" I scooted down more under the covers, trying to hide my grinning. This was driving him insane.

"I'm not tired." He pulled me close to him. "Now, you said you thought about it. What's your answer?"

"Well, after seeing Andrew today...I just realized why I wanted kids in the first place. So, I've reconsidered the whole 'not having kids' thing."

He smiled big. "So you want kids?"

"Of course I want kids." I grinned.

Next thing I knew, Chad's lips were pressed against mine, and soon I began to thank God that I locked the door when I came in...

* * *

"Rough night last night?" Novalee, my friend from work, asked as she stood in front of my desk. A smirk stood out plain across her face. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked grinning. I couldn't help but grin.

"Em, I know that look. I may be single, but sheesh, I'm not some plain jane."

Well, the only thing more obvious than that was her bra almost completely hanging out of her tube top. Novalee was...well, Novalee. Not the brightest blond in the bunch, but, hey, she could file and answer the phone. Voila! Secretary!

"Nova, there's some things you just don't discuss to your friends."

"Oh, come on. We're not just friends; we're _best_ friends." She pulled up a chair and leaned over my desk slightly.

..._Now_ her bra was completely hanging out of her shirt.

"...Can you go get me some coffee? I'm parched."

"Sure thing, best buddy." She stood up and walked off to get coffee. But, I knew she wouldn't be back for a while. Coffee pot was left; she went right.

I sat and checked my e-mail for a while, when an IM from Chad popped up. I swear, this boy kills me.

**Chadinater: Hey, Em. )**

**Emster: Chad, aren't you supposed to be working? **

**Chadinater: I boss the other people around while they do the work. Henceforth the title of "Boss" )**

**Emster: Well, I have work to do. I'm not boss, yet, remember?**

**Chadinater: Sucks for you.**

**Emster: It's going to suck for you when you sleep on the couch tonight.**

**Chadinater: HA! Natalie has the couch.**

**Emster: Natalie can sleep in my bed.**

**Chadinater: _Your_ bed? I think not. It's _our_ bed. **

**Emster: Me. Work. Now. **

**Chadinater: Fine, fine. **

**Emster: Thank you.**

I almost clicked the exit button when I heard another ding from his end.

**Chadinater: I love you more than you know, Em.**

I smiled softly and typed in my response before being called away by Derek, my boss.

**Emster: I could say the same for you, Danforth.**

* * *

**Ha! It's done! Yay me!**

**It took forever for this stupid chapter.**

**Anyways, she's ready to have kids! Yay, Em!**

**And Novalee is going to have some personality traits of my buddy Ashley! Yay, Ashley!**

**And you, dear reader? Why, you're going to review! Yay, reviews!**

**hehe.**

**Please and thank you.**


	6. Columns and Cookies

**Hello, Hello, Hello.**

**Time for the next chapter? I know you're uber excited! haha**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's POV

"Emily,_ Derek_ wants you in his office," Novalee said as she peeked into my cubicle.

"Okay. One second," I replied, trying to read an e-mail from a man giving me information on a local fundraiser I had to write an article about.

"He said _now_." Novalee had an almost ominous tone to her voice.

"Oh," I said knowingly and quickly minimized the window. I darted to Novalee's side and walked with her to his office.

"You're _so_ lucky," she gushed. Novalee had the biggest crush on Derek. It was almost pathetic. Wait, it _was_ pathetic.

"Nova, he's the boss. Why don't you just give it up?"

"Because...he's hott," she replied in that 'duh' tone.

"Of course. How could I ever be so stupid?" I rolled my eyes and suddenly realized I was staring at Derek's office door. It was a lot more intimidating now. I involuntarily scanned my mind for anything I did to irritate him.

"Don't worry." Novalee patted my shoulder, as if reading my thoughts. "I'll be beside you the whole time."

We both walked into Derek's office. He turned around with a serious look on his face.

Bam. There went my heart, straight down into my stomach.

"Novalee, this is a private conversation," Derek said gruffly.

"Oh, of course, Derek," she said giggly and promptly left the office.

_So much for being by my side,_ I thought.

He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sat. I nervously sat down, and Derek studied my face for a minute.

"Emily, as you're aware, the paper has been on some budget cuts this year," he stated.

My palms are sweaty. I feel it. Am I shaking? Oh God, I hope not. "Yes, sir."

He laughed a little. "Don't get nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"You called me 'sir'."

Woops. I never called Derek 'sir' unless I was nervous. He had found no need for it since we were the same age. Derek was Editor while his father was off in London taking a "break". So basically, he retired early and put all of it on his son. He was still single and lived by himself. Sometimes he'd come over to the Danforth household just to be around people.

Derek hadn't really fit in here. He was more of the big city type, not some semi-big city type. Everyone thought he was stuck up and spoiled. Chad and I were just about the only good friends he had. Which was fine by me...and Chad. Derek was fun to be around, and Chad knew he wouldn't let anyone mistreat me at work, or let me overdo myself. Now maybe he wasn't going to let me do anything here...

"Sorry."

"You seem to be doing better." He changed the subject. Oh, that's never good.

"Derek, what's going on?"

He sighed. "Emily, they need me to fire some staff writers. And I'm not going to lie to you...you were one of the first ones on the list."

"B-but I've always done a good job. Haven't I?"

"Of course you have. You know that. It's just...this last week you've kind of let yourself go."

"But I had a good reason! And I promise I'll do better! I'm really doing better now! Please, please, don't fire me," I ranted on the verge of tears. I just couldn't lose this job.

"I know you're a great writer and you love your job. Calm down, Em." He reached out and touched my arm gently.

"How can I calm down when I'm about to lose my job?!"

"They can't fire you if you're a columnist."

"But I'm not a columnist!"

A smirk appeared across his face, and he took a deep sip from his coffee mug. I stared into his eyes, trying to figure out why in the world he was smirking when he was about to fire me!

"Or are you?" he said once his mug was once again on his desk.

"Well, last time I looked at the paper, I'm pretty sure I was a staff writer..."

"Emily, stop being so slow!"

I stared at him blankly. It wasn't clicking here.

"Emily, I'm promoting you to columnist."

I felt my face light up. "Really?!"

He nodded, a huge smile appearing on his face. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. But that really hurt my ribs since I had to lean over the desk, so I quickly let go.

He was laughing softly once I sat back down. "Now, I know you have that 'counseling' gene in you. So, Deanna's gladly handing you over the advice column starting next week."

"What will happen to Deanna?"

"She was ready to quit anyways."

"Oh," I said simply. I could feel myself glowing.

"Emily, your husband's here to see you," Novalee peeked back into Derek's office.

"Go on. Tell Chad I said hi," Derek grinned.

I bounded out of the office. I couldn't wait to tell Chad the great news.

* * *

I laughed at Chad's grimace as Novalee finally walked away from my small desk. 

"Do they not pay that girl enough money to buy clothes that cover her _entire_ body?"

"Chad!" I hissed. "She chooses to dress that way. Less fabric, more money for partying. It's her motto."

"...Riiiiight. Anyways, what'd Derek want with you?"

"I've been promoted to columnist!"

"No way! Really?"

"Mmhm." I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great, Em!" He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ah, there's nothing really to be proud of."

"Of course there is! And Andrew will be happy for you, too." Chad grinned.

"Gabbi's letting us keep him for the week?!"

"Yup. He's all ours."

"YAY!" I loved Andrew. And now that I was 'promoted' I could work from home a little more and keep him. Everything was finally beginning to fall into place.

* * *

Chad's POV

It was such a relief to see Emily up and around and happy again. Even the guys at work noticed a change in my attitude. Well, Joe did. Craig was too busy drooling over Marie in her tennis skirt.

I seriously don't think I was ever that hormonal.

Okay, maybe I was. But I was a teenage male. It was in my job description.

"Is that pathetic or what?" Joe walked up, his eye on Craig and Marie.

"The really sad thing is that they'd actually make a cute couple." I kept my eye on them, too.

"Remember when I told you to talk to your wife? Yeah, I didn't mean turn into her!"

"Shut up, before I fire your sorry ass." I laughed and shoved him back behind the counter.

Marie sauntered up to the counter. "I hear Mrs. Danforth is doing better."

"Yes, she is." I hid my smirk as I saw Craig staring at her from behind. Pity, pity.

"Well, that's good. I knew she'd come out of it." She propped her elbows on the counter and leaned over slightly.

"Thanks, Marie. So, now you're playing tennis?"

"Yeah. A little preppy for my tastes, but you really release a lot of anger in that sport."

"And what kind of anger could little miss Marie have?" Joe asked.

"Stupid boys at school. I swear they're all, like, jerks." She rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us are jerks, you know," Craig piped up.

"Sure, Craig." Marie rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I better get going."

"Here, let me walk you to your car." Craig extended his arm out to her.

She was pleasantly surprised. Craig smiled big as he walked her out to her car and talked to her for a few minutes. He didn't asked her out yet, but hey, it was an improvement, right?

* * *

Emily's POV

Natalie had just called me from the airport. She'd arrived safely and Chad, who drove her over there, was on his way back home. Dad, Gabriella, and Troy had just left for home in their car. Of course, Andrew was starting to miss his parents.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Andrew screamed. This kid had a pair of lungs. He must take after his oh-so-excellent singing parents.

"Shhhh. You'll see them soon." I pulled him closer to me. He kept crying and screaming.

"I WANT MY DADDY!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Patience, Em. Patience._ "You wouldn't have any fun with them. They're stuck in that boring car. You can have so much more fun here!"

"Like what?" He looked up at me with his red cheeks and watery eyes.

"Hmmm, I bet I can think of something." I took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here?"

"What, you don't want any chocolate chip cookies for dessert tonight?"

"COOKIES!"

I laughed softly. "That's what I thought. Now, go wash your hands."

* * *

Chad's POV

I came home to find Emily and Andrew passed out on the couch. Both covered in flour and sugar. Andrew even had some smudges of chocolate on his face.

I laughed softly and walked into the kitchen quietly. There was the reason they were covered in gunk. A tray of chocolate chip cookies sat on the counter and dirty dishes were piled high in the sink.

I took a bite of a cookie and started loading the dishwasher for Emily. The cookies were pretty tasty. Heck, they should considering how many dishes they used.

"I'll do that later," Emily's groggy voice said softly from behind me. She was streching and yawning when I turned around.

"Nah, I got it." I put some detergent in the appropriate places and turned on the dishwasher.

"Thank you for doing that." She eyed the tray. "I see you like the cookies."

"I only took one! How can you possibly knew that I ate one when there's like hundreds?"

"Because you just told me." She smirked and went back into the living room to carry Andrew up to the guest room.

She was going to make one _awesome_ mom one day.

* * *

**Okay, there ya go! Chapter up! Yay me. **

**Now, if you review, you get a yay you! **

**haha. Anyways, hope you liked.**


	7. Out of the Blue

**Hello Hello Hello! **

**Glad you're enjoying the story! This is my favorite to write so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's POV

I'm some sort of magnet for disaster. I swear I am. I mean, who else could get themselves into this mess?

"Don't worry. I won't be gone for more than three months..."

"THREE MONTHS?!" I screamed at Derek.

"Will you stop that? Don't worry, you're temporary boss won't have the authority to change your position. I already made sure."

"That's not what I'm screaming about..."

"Awww, is Emily going to miss her boss?" he replied in a baby voice.

"Derek, this is serious!"

"So is my father's illness. I have to go Emily."

"But--"

"No buts!" He shooed me out of his office. "Now get back to work."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes.

I went home and kept Andrew, then dropped him off with a neighbor so I could go meet the "temporary boss". Bleh. This wasn't going to be fun. Not. At. All.

"Oh, Emily! There you are! Meet your new boss." Derek strode up to me with...

Oh my God. It really is him. I mean, I saw his name on the paper, but I convinced myself it was a common name. But here he is. Standing in front of me. My new boss.

Alex Lockwood.

* * *

Chad's POV

"You've got to be kidding me." I'm not old yet, so why is my sight going out?

No! It's real.

Craig and Marie are..._holding hands_.

"Joe, come look at this!" I waved my arm violently. He quickly ran over there.

"No way..." he said breathlessly.

"How did he do that?!"

"Who knows, dude." He shrugged and walked back behind the register.

"CHAD! CHAD!" Emily ran into the store.

"Hey, babe. What are you...doing here?" I studied her frantic experience.

"It's Alex! He's here! He's in this town! Oh God. What am I going to do? He's my _boss. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."

"Emily. Emily. Calm down." I walked out from behind the counter and put my arms on her shoulders. "Now...what happened?"

"Alex. Lockwood. Is. My. New. Boss."

I felt my jaw hit the concrete floor. "Y-you're kidding me."

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"You're serious?" This wasn't happening. No. Not again. Everything was getting perfect again!

"I wouldn't make this up, Chad!" A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Shhh. It's okay." I pulled her close and wiped away the tear. "I'll call Derek--"

"NO!" She jumped away. "No, don't do that. I don't want to ruin my chances by complaining."

"Em, I think you have the right to complain."

"Just please don't call him. Please?" She gave me a pleading look.

"Fine. But if he hurts you, I'm calling. Got it?"

"Okay." She nodded and kissed me. "I'll be at home if you need me."

"Be careful. And lock the doors!" I called to her as she walked back to her car.

* * *

Emily's POV

"I don't see why you're so against him. He's a nice guy." Novalee was standing at my desk...again.

"Look, I have my own reasons." I don't know what I was doing. Trying to look busy I guess? Flipping through old papers and randomly hilighting stuff. But hey, she's falling for it.

"Like what? Oh, I know. You have something against his dimples. Or no, I got it. You hate green eyes."

"Nova, please. Just stop. We have history together."

"Ooh, jeaouls ex-lover with an undying passion?" She leaned over my desk with wide eyes. Wow, that perfume she's wearing smells like cheap whore.

"Ummm, not exactly."

"Then what is it? Dish!"

"It's a bit..._private._"

"...But you always tell your best friends the private stuff!"

I could gag right now. God, did she use a whole freaking bottle of perfume?

"Yes, but, Nova, this is really secret," I replied, desperately choking my coughs down.

"OH, I CAN KEEP A SECRET!"

"Nova, shhhh."

"Well, well, well. Do we have a problem here, ladies?" That voice. Oh God.

A shiver shot down my spine and I felt goosebumps crawl up my neck. "N-no. Nothing wrong here." I forced a smile in his direction, but didn't look him in the eye. I can't look him in the eye. No.

"Emily, is something wrong?"

"No. Like I said. Nothing." God, just leave already.

"I'd like to see you in my office, Emily."

"Alex, I--"

"Mr. Lockwood to you. And I'll see you in my office in approximately five minutes." He turned on his heel and walked back to 'his' office. It's really Derek's.

I eyed my phone. I should tell Derek. I really should. It would be so easy. Just dial his number, tell him the whole story and WABAM! No more Alex Lockwood.

Until he showed up somewhere else. God, why am I so freaking magnetized?!

But no. It would be better if I just handle it all now. I looked at my clock. 12:46. I was two minutes late.

"SHOOT!" I whispered. Hurriedly, I closed the old papers up and threw them in a shelf, quickly running to 'Mr. Lockwood's' office.

* * *

I poked my head into the door. "You wanted to see me?"

He looked up, "Oh yes. Come in, Emily."

I slowly shuffled into the office and sat down cautiously in front of 'his' desk. "Sorry I'm late."

He chuckled softly. Whoa, this is new. "It's two minutes, Em. Don't worry about it."

...Is he like freaking bi-polar or something? I think he is. I'll talk to the physciatrist later. "Oh...um...okay."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you because I'd like to apologize for what happened in high school. I was a different person back then, and I've changed. Really, I have. So I was hoping we could put it all behind us and start over."

...How in the hell am I supposed to respond to that? _'Oh, it's okay you beat me to a bloody pulp in high school.', 'Sure, it's completely understandable.' _I mean seriously. He put me in the hospital!

So, somehow "No, I can't get over that, and I won't because you are freaking insane! I'm calling Derek and having you removed from the premises immediately!" came out as:

"Sure."

_Sure? Sure? _That's all I said?

He smiled. "Good. Glad it's all settled then. You can go."

I would get up, but I can't exactly...feel anything. But somehow I managed to get to my desk, still in my shocked state.

This is so bizzare.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'm going to be updating more since I'm officially OUT OF SCHOOL at 10 am on Tuesday, May 22, 2007.**

**YAY ME. :-)**

**Anyways, please review.**


	8. He Wasn't

**Allyn's sick...again. How crappy is that? **

**Anyways, you guys probably wanna see what's going to happen with Alex, so onwards!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's POV

I'm staring at him. I know I am. But, it's so weird. He's..._nice._ I promise he's bi-polar. He has to be!

I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"Emily, you're married, remember?" they whispered in my ear.

I jumped, causing my coffee to fly all over the speaker's blouse.

"Jesus Christ, Em. This was new!" Novalee dabbed at the shirt with her napkin.

"Sorry. You scared me."

"Maybe you should pay attention instead of goggling at the new boss. Remember that little piece of bling on your left hand?"

"I wasn't _goggling_ at him. I was just thinking."

"While staring at him?"

"NO!"

"Tisk, tisk. Going to break poor Chad's heart." She shook her head disapprovingly and walked off to file some paperwork.

I rolled my eyes and turned around colliding into none other than -- you guessed it -- Alex.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I dropped down to pick up whatever papers he had dropped.

We reached for the same paper and I quickly jerked my hand back.

He laughed a little. "Just like high school, huh?"

I froze. That's not good. High school is _not_ good. "Umm...yeah." I forced a smile. Getting fired would not be good, either.

We stood up at the same time, and of course, collided heads. "Sorry again. I don't know why I'm so klumsy this morning."

He was laughing again. What is it with him and this laughing thing? "It's okay. I have my off days, too."

We locked eyes for a minute and...I don't know. I felt like I could trust him. He really had changed.

"Well, I better get back to work," I stammered.

"No, no, no. I was just about to head out for lunch. Why don't you join me?"

"Um...okay."

And there we went. To lunch. I'm having lunch with Alex Lockwood. And he's nice.

Talk about a surreal moment.

* * *

Chad's POV

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"SHHHH, You'll wake up Andrew!" she hissed at me.

"Well, sorry I'm a little bit appalled at the fact that you just got back from lunch with the guy that nearly killed you in high school!" I whispered back harshly.

"Oh, Chad. You're being overdramatic." She rolled her eyes and kept on moving about the kitchen, cleaning up every little mess.

"I am not being overdramatic! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I am safe. We were in a public place!"

"His car is not exactly a public place, Em."

"Will you stop worrying about me?" She turned around and snapped. "That's why your back is always hurting. You're too stressed, Chad."

"You know good and well why it's always hurting and it's nothing to do with stress!"

"Oh, here we go. Blaming Daniel again."

"THAT'S NOT PART OF THIS DISCUSSION!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YELLING AT ME COUNTED AS A DISCUSSION!"

"Aunt Em?" Andrew's innocent, yet groggy, voice sounded from the kitchen door.

"Hmm, sweetie?" she responded, shooting me a glance that said 'Now look what you've done.'

Tell me why everything's my fault.

"I had a bad dream..."

Now that I got a good look at him, his eyes were red and watery. "Well, it was just a dream, buddy." I scooped him up. "It wasn't real."

"But it _seemed_ real."

"Well, don't worry. It won't happen, okay?"

"How do you know?"

She sighed and took him from my arms. "We'll go see if the monsters are in the closet, okay?"

"What if they're there?"

"Then I'll show them a picture of Uncle Chad and they'll be so scared, they'll run away," she joked.

Andrew laughed. "Sounds good."

"Go on ahead to your room and I'll be there in a minute." She put him down and he toddled up the stairs.

I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I touched her cheek gently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said with a grin. "If I had a nickle for everytime you said that, we'd live in a mansion by now."

"AUNT EM, HURRY UP!"

I laughed. "You're being paged."

"I realize that, but this strange man is keeping me from going upstairs."

"Is he about this tall with weird hair?" I replied.

"Yup, that's the one."

"He's not strange. He's extremely handsome and incredibly talented."

"In stuffing his face." She laughed and quickly went upstairs before I could object.

Meanie.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Okay, closet is clear of monsters." I closed the closet door.

"What about under the bed?" Andrew said wide-eyed from the guest bed.

I grinned and looked under the bed. "Nope. No monsters here." I looked back to Andrew. "But..."

"But what?" Andrew replied, anticipation in his voice.

"There is this one monster _on_ the bed." I was grinning.

The three-year-old looked around the bed. "No there's not!"

"Yes there is. I see him right...HERE!" I tickled Andrew suddenly.

He squealed and kicked around, laughing.

"Aunt Em!" he said between laughter. "I'm not a monster!"

"You're not? Well, I'm sorry. I thought you were a monster." I stopped and smiled at him.

"You're silly, Aunt Em," he said while I tucked him in.

"I know. I get it from your uncle." I laughed softly and kissed his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

I started walking to the door when I heard him call out softly.

"What, Andrew?"

"Are you and Uncle Chad going to getsa divorce?"

My heart sank and I was speechless for a minute. I walked back over to his bed and sat next to him. "Why would you think that?"

"You were yelling ats each other when I went to the kitchen." He looked down and began to fidget with the comforter.

"Sometimes grown-ups do that. I bet your mommy and daddy have argued before."

"Why do they have to be so loud?"

I laughed a little. "I don't know, sweetie. But don't worry. Uncle Chad and I aren't going to be divorced any time soon."

"Good."

"Now get some sleep, Andrew."

"I love you, Aunt Em."

"I love you, too, sweetie." I kissed his forehead and his eyes shut slowly.

* * *

Chad's POV

I know it's here somewhere. It has to be...

AHA! I found it. And Em says this stuff is unorganized.

I blew the dust off the cover and flipped open the old book.

_East High -- Class of 2007_

God, that seems like an enternity ago. I flipped through the yearbook, looking at all the pictures. That's when I found the page I was looking for.

It was the dorkiest picture ever. I had Em on my back, and both of us had our tongues stuck out and eyes crossed. I remember right after that picture was taken we both busted out laughing.

But if you look close enough...you can see Em's scar. The scar Alex gave to her. I shook my head a little and flipped the page.

_I can't believe you're making me sign this stupid yearbook. _

I laughed. This is where Emily had written her entry. I kept reading:

_I mean, it's not like you're going to forget me in the next year, are you? Well, that's not going to happen because you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. haha. And you're staring at me while I write this, and it's aggrevating. There! I hit you, and now you're not staring anymore. :-) So...um. Have a great summer (with me!) and I love you very very very mucho. _

_-- Emster_

I lauged softly again.

"What's so funny?" Emily walked in.

"What you wrote in my yearbook."

"Your senior year?" She laughed a little. "That was funny. But why in the world are you looking at that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"OOH! It's my senior yearbook." She pulled out a yearbook that was in the midst of the other clutter.

She flipped it open to her senior portrait. I always had loved her quote. And it fit her so perfectly.

_When you reach the end of your rope; tie a knot and hang on -- Franklin D. Roosevelt_

"Guess I forgot how to tie a knot, huh?" she said softly, staring at the page.

"No." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to my side. "You just didn't have enough time to tie it."

* * *

Emily's POV

I looked at the clock. 6:47. Chad's going to kill me. But I _have_ to finish my column. I haven't missed a deadline since I first got it almost two months ago, and my laptop is being retarded, so I have to stay up at the office. ((A/N: In Allyn lingo, that's code for there was a time lapse of two months.))

"Emily? What are you still doing up here?"

"I'm trying to finish this." I didn't look up to see who it was. Mistake number one.

"You realize you're the last one here, right? Well, besides me," Alex replied.

"I don't care. I just have to finish this." Mistake number two.

I felt a hand on my arm. "Alex, stop. I'm trying to finish this." Strike three. I'm out.

He pulled me out of the chair and pushed me against the wall. I knew he was bi-polar.

"Alex, stop."

"Shut up." He leaned in and kissed me roughly.

"STOP IT!" I pushed him off and dove for the phone.

He grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. I kicked and flailed, but nothing worked. Think, Em. Think. I kicked off my shoes as he carried me back towards the office. Quickly, I kicked him in the shin while simutaneously poking him in the eye. Alex screamed and grabbed his shin with one hand and his eye with the other.

I darted to the phone, put it on speaker, and dialed six digits of the house number.

"COME BACK HERE!" He ran up and grabbed me again. Shit.

"LET GO!" I shrieked and kicked him off. Come on. Help is one number away.

He threw his arms around my waist, as if giving me a crude version of the Heimlich ((A/N: No idea if you spell it that way)). I blindly pressed another button, praying it would be the number I needed.

The ringing filled the outer office as Alex began the trek back to the office. Please be Chad. Please be Chad. Please be Chad.

Someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

* * *

**Was it Chad on the phone? Well...I don't know. **

**Find out tomorrow! Hehe.**

**AW come on. You guys know how I work. Cliffhangers all the way! **

**Review!**


	9. You Save Me

**I got bored. Which means more story for you guys! **

**Well, here we go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's POV

"ANDREW!"

Well, it was the right house. Good enough.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Em. What are you doing?" his voice filled the office through the speakerphone.

"Give the phone to Uncle Chad," I said inbetween kicks and punches.

"But I want to talk to you!"

"Listen, Andrew. I promise you can talk to me after I talk to Uncle Chad. It's very imp-- OW." Alex. Left fist. Straight to the head. Geez.

"Are you okay?"

"JUST GIVE THE PHONE TO UNCLE CHAD!" Remain calm, Em. Always remain calm.

"Em? What's going on?" Chad's muffled voice came over the phone.

I tried to say something but my mouth was covered. I looked around me. I was in the office.

The locked office.

In the dark.

Alone.

With Alex Lockwood.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Aren't you just a _bit _paranoid?"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Can you keep Andrew or not?" I asked Joe one more time.

He looked me over another time. He sighed before answering, "Yeah, I guess. Bring him on in."

"Thank you so much. I just know something's wrong." I stood Andrew in his living room. "I shouldn't be long. But he'll probably get sleepy in about thirty minutes. Just let him sleep. I'll stop by and pick him up on my way home. BYE!"

I ran out the door before Joe could protest anymore. I fumbled with the keys before finally turning them in the ignition and speeding off down toward's Em's office.

Something was wrong. I just knew it.

* * *

Emily's POV

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

He didn't respond; just slammed me against the wall even harder. Pains shot up my back again. His lips touched mine roughly and we began the wrestle again.

"I SAID STOP IT." I tried with all my might to push him off, but my arms were tired and he was stronger than me.

Ugh, Em. Why did you kick your heels off? They would have been perfect to kick him off.

I felt his hands brush my waist. He'd already taken my shirt, and now he I felt him reaching for the button to my pants.

I took a deep breath and did the first thing I could think of. I headbutted him.

Our skulls collided and boy did _that_ hurt. His head whipped back and I noticed a wince on his face. "You little..."

I quickly dropped to the floor and crawled under the desk. He was behind me, I knew it.

"GET BACK HERE." He grabbed my ankle. Idiot. Does he not realize I have reactions for these kinds of things now?

My foot kicked straight back into his face. I winced as I heard a snapping, which I'm sure was Alex's nose. His screaming echoed though the entire building. Well, that's what he gets. His hand let go of my ankle and I continued to crawl.

I left from behind the desk and started towards the door.

"Emily? EMILY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Chad. Oh thank God.

"CH-" He put his hand around my mouth, preventing me from yelling out. Shoot. I made a split second decision.

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

I bit his hand. Duh.

"CHAD. IN HERE!"

He yanked me back to him as Chad's footsteps pounded up to the door. I heard the doorknob jiggle, but it didn't budge.

"It's locked!"

Of course, Em. Did we forget that little detail?

I screamed as Alex's cold hands ran up my back...towards my bra strap. "STOP IT."

"EMILY?!"

"Oh, did you invite someone for the show? Well, let's invite him in, shall we?"

"Leave him alone," I whispered as a shiver went down my spine.

But Alex was already working with the lock. The door opened and fist hit face as Alex surprised Chad.

"CHAD!"

He caught glimpse of me and his eyes widened to the size of baseballs. You could see the anger spread through him. Alex slammed him in the face again.

Chad fought back. It was horrible to watch. I began to feel really weak and squinted my eyes shut to prevent myself from seeing it. Slowly, everything went quiet.

* * *

"Mrs. Danforth? Mrs. Danforth? Can you hear me?" 

"Hmmm?" It was all I could get out. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and blinked them into focus.

"You passed out in your office. Are you okay?"

I looked to my side. I was in the police station. A slim officer with short blond hair was peering at me through his dark sunglasses.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Officer Campbell." He extended his hand. I was reluctant to shake it, but did anyways. He was a police officer. He wouldn't hurt me...right?

"Where's Chad?" I sat up and searing pains shot through my head and back. My face tightened into a wince.

"Whoa, take it easy, Mrs. Danforth." He supported my back. "Your husband went to get the car. He's taking you to the hospital to get you checked out."

Hospital? How bad am I?

I must have shown a sign of concern because he added, "Don't worry. It's nothing serious. We just want to make sure everything's okay."

I nodded slowly and I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Hey."

I jumped a clear two feet in the air, only to find it was Chad.

"You okay?"

"I...I think so." I stood up slowly.

"Come on. We'll take you to the ER just in case." He put his hand on my shoulder and started guiding me to the exit.

Everything after that just sort of became a blur of motion, sound, and color. I could hear it and see it, but I just couldn't quite make sense of it all.

Like, I heard Chad say goodbye to the police officer that woke me up, but I couldn't repeat what he said. And I remember getting in the car, but I _don't _remember getting in the car. It was all too complicated.

* * *

Chad's POV

"I just don't know what's wrong with me." She put her head in her hands.

"Shhhh. You've just had a long night." I rubbed her back gently and leaned her against me.

I could tell she was tired and very shaken up. There wasn't anything serious. Not even a whole lot of minor things. Some small bruises here and there were really the only visible signs of the hell she just went through.

"I'm so stupid to have trusted him. How could I be so stupid as to think that someone could change after being like that?"

"Shhh. Just rest, baby."

"I can't rest. He's my boss. I have to face him everyday for another month."

"Em, do you seriously think they _let him go_? He's in jail, honey."

"Really?" She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Of course." I kissed her forehead.

"Well, we got the tests back." The ER doctor came into the small room. "Nothing major wrong, as I already told you. No internal bleeding or anything like that."

I nodded.

"However, Mrs. Danforth, you have been through a miracle tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked him.

"Mrs. Danforth, you didn't know?"

"Know what?!" She sat up.

He smiled softly. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**I know it's short. But I had to update.**

**But a lot happened in this chapter, so I'm hoping that'll make up for the shortness. **

**Sorry for leaving you guys hanging there, but I had to rest up my creative juices. hehe.**

**Anyways, review please!**


	10. Start of Something New

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I have to rest up my creative juices or the chapter will suck. haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's POV

I thought Alex being nice was a surreal moment. Wrong. Incorrect.

_This_ is a surreal moment. I'm pregnant. Me. Emily Danforth. Pregnant.

I couldn't have heard him right. "Wh-what?"

"I know! It's a miracle the baby survived with all the roughhousing you went through tonight, but our tests confirmed it. You still have the baby."

"Oh my gosh..." I said breathlessly. I turned my head and looked at Chad, who was behind me.

He had a shocked expression on his face and his jaw was hanging open. I giggled softly. He blinked and shook his head gently. "Pre-pregnant?" he stammered.

"Isn't it great?!" I said excitedly.

"But how...?"

"Well, Chad, remember when..." I started sarcastically before he interrupted me.

"I don't mean _that _how. I mean how did it survive?"

"I don't know. It's one determined baby, I suppose." The doctor shrugged and smiled.

Chad's expression still didn't show the happiness I was expecting. "Chad, what's wrong?"

"Could we have a minute alone?" he asked the doctor.

"Sure. You guys just go ahead and leave whenever you get ready." He left the room.

I turned to face him. "What is wrong with you? I'm pregnant, Chad. We've been waiting for this for months."

"I know. But you're getting so excited..."

"Is that a crime?"

"NO! No, it's just I don't want to go through another miscarriage incident."

I winced at the word 'miscarriage'. "So," I said slowly. "I can't get excited because you don't think it'll make it?"

"Of course I think it'll make it. Well...I hope at least."

I studied his face. "You don't have any faith. You don't think our baby will make it."

"Emily..."

"Forget it. You can go not have faith somewhere else. I'm not letting you rain on my parade." I got up and began to gather my stuff.

"Emily..."

"Goodbye, Chad." I walked out of the exam room.

And with that, I was at the payphone, trying to find someone to come pick me up.

* * *

Chad's POV

This is ridiculous. I'm sleeping on the couch. _The couch._

And you know, I was about to make Andrew sleep on the couch, but she made sure I couldn't do that.

_She's making me sleep on the couch_. Seriously, was I that horrible? I just don't want that emotional roller coaster again. It was torture!

And I'm not saying don't have _any_ faith. I'm just saying let's bring the hope factor down to a reality point.

I rolled over on the couch. We need a new couch. This thing is not comfy to sleep on.

"MORNING, UNCLE CHAD!"

"Oof. Andrew, don't jump on top of me like that." I put the pillow on top of my head.

"WAKE UP, SILLY. IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST."

"I'm tired, Andrew."

"Did you know I'm going to have a baby cousin?!" he said excitedly, completely ignoring what I said. He tugged at my arm, trying to pull me off the couch.

"Yes, I know."

"YOU SHOULD BE EXCITED!"

"No, I should be sleeping." I pulled my arm out of his grip and tried to get comfortable again.

"Uncle Chad." His voice took on a somber tone. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Sure."

"Well maybe some breakfast will help."

"I DON'T WANT BREAKFAST, ANDREW. I WANT TO SLEEP." Damn. Nice going, Chad. Really nice.

His eyes turned watery within seconds. "AUNT EMMMMM." He ran into the kitchen, bawling his eyes out. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

I'm not doing so good.

I finally picked myself up from the lumpy couch, only to find I had been sleeping on the remote. No wonder it was lumpy. I walked into the kitchen groggily. Andrew was still slightly upset at the counter, waiting for Em to finish his eggs.

Emily looked up and shot me that glare. That glare from high school. That glare that turned the boiling water on the stove into solid ice. Shivers went down my spine.

"M-morning," I managed to get out.

"Go back to sleep, Chad. Apparently that's all you want." She went back to making Andrew his scrambled eggs.

I sighed and walked over to Andrew and kneeled to his eye level. "I'm sorry I snapped, sport. I'm just grumpy."

"It's okay," his teary voice replied.

I smiled weakly and gave him a hug before walking over to Em. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky Andrew's in here or I'd have a few choice words to say to you," she said quietly and continued to make his eggs.

"I just hate seeing you hurt, baby." I turned my head and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, so my husband not supporting our child isn't going to hurt me at all?" she replied in a hushed voice.

"I am supporting this child. You know I am."

"Then why aren't you acting like it?" We kept our voices in harsh whispers so Andrew wouldn't hear.

"Because I'm scared," I finally admitted.

"Scared?" She put the spatula down and faced me. "What on Earth is there to be scared of?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose this baby. I'm scared I'll lose you. I don't want to go through that again."

"Oh and I do? But you said we needed to try again and here I am. I'm trying."

"I know. I know."

"So just give it a shot, Chad. We have to take some risks or we won't get any rewards."

"I know. I know."

"Okay then." She turned around and took the eggs off the stove, putting them onto a plate for Andrew.

"Am I forgiven?" I let go of her and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know, yet."

"WHAT?! Oh come on." I looked over at her to see a smirk spread across her face.

"I love seeing you freak out like that." She grinned and gave me a peck on the lips before shifting her attention back to Andrew.

* * *

Emily's POV

"OHMYGOSH NO WAY!"

Ow.

"Gabs. Eardrums. I sorta need them."

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." She dropped her voice to a loud whisper. "But you're pregnant!"

"I realize this." I laughed gently as I listened to her rant on the other end of the phone.

"Oh gosh, do we need to pick up Andrew early?"

"Andrew's fine," I repsoneded.

"But you'll start morning sickness soon, and you know how you get with morning sickness."

"Blahhh." I laughed. "If it makes you feel better, you can come get him."

"How about we drive up there and visit for the weekend?"

"Sounds good."

"Good." You could practically hear her smile. "See you then."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh, we have visitors. I got to go."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye." I quickly hung up the phone and ran to answer the door.

"Hello," I said politely to the older man standing on my front step.

"Um. Hi. Is this the...Danforth residence?" he replied hesitantly.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I was confused by the man. I had no idea who he was.

"I'm looking for my son. Chad Danforth."

My jaw dropped open. This was Chad's father.

Who he hadn't seen since he was like 12.

Wow.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I know you did. Haha.**

**Please review my lovely little reviewer people. **


	11. We Are Family Unfortunately

**I'm so glad to hear you liked my little plot twist at the end. **

**I've had that planned for a while now, and I couldn't wait to see your reaction.**

**Let's see Chad's reaction now, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's POV

"Uh...um. C-come in," I stammered. I quickly moved aside to let him in. "Just take a seat on the couch."

"Thank you," he replied and took a seat. I noticed him study my face. "Emily?"

"Hmm?" I replied.

"You married Chad?" A smile crossed his face.

I returned his smile with my own. "Yes, sir. Soon after I graduated college."

"Well, I'm very proud of you. Did Chad graduate college?"

I nodded. "Got his degree in business. He owns his own sporting goods shop in town."

"Wow," he said quietly, almost breathlessly.

"Do you want me to go get him? He's right in the backyard playing with our nephew."

"Yes, please."

I nodded, smiling and walked towards the backdoor, wondering what the hell I was supposed to tell Chad. 'Oh, yes, by the way, honey, we have a guest for dinner. Yeah, its your dad. The one you haven't talked to in almost 16 years.' Oh yes, that would totally work.

"Chad?" I called out the backdoor, but Andrew's laughing drowned out my voice. "CHAD!"

"What'd I do?" He looked up, Andrew on his shoulders.

"Nothing, just come here."

He walked up to the door, still a bit hesitant. "Andrew, how about you go upstairs and play for a while?"

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Just for a little while."

"Oh-kay," he said, defeated. Chad let him off his shoulders and Andrew ran up to the guest room to play.

"Seriously, what'd I do? I don't remember doing anything...It's not the baby is it? I mean, everything's okay right?"

"Chad, calm down." I put a hand up to stop him. "Your dad's here."

He blinked and shook his head a couple of times. "My who?"

"Dad. He's in the living room."

"I suggest you get him out." His voice began to fill with anger.

"Chad, don't do this. He came to see you. Maybe he just wants to talk..."

"About what? The way he abandoned me and my mother for almost 15 years? I'm not interested."

"Stop this. Give him a chance, Chad." I put a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked into my eyes, trying to figure out which was the best decision. Finally, he slowly nodded. "Fine. One chance."

"Go," I said quietly and pushed him towards the door.

He turned around and looked at me once more. "Go," I mouthed. He turned and stepped into the living room.

No POV

"D-dad?" Chad stammered uncertainly, still not fully convinced the man sitting on his couch was his father. The man he last talked to when Chad was almost 13 years old as his fahter was driving away from his life. His now ex-wife and son.

The man looked up from the couch and Chad instantly recognized the features that were also his own. The eyes, the nose, and basically the overall face structure. "Chad," the man responded in a deep voice. A voice that haunted Chad's memories.

Even though Chad was going through complete dread, the man seemed to be excited to see him. "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Chad repeated in disbelief. "You abandon me for 16 years, and the first thing you say to me is 'how have you been'?"

"Chad --"

"Don't even start with me. I was 12 when you left. I needed a father! And you just took off and I never heard from you again!"

"Chad, I can explain."

"OH, I'M SURE YOU CAN. YOU ALWAYS COULD EXPLAIN IT, DAD. IT WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT WHEN YOU CAME HOME LATE OR ANYTHING ELSE."

"Chad, you were young. You didn't know the whole story."

"I knew enough."

"Oh did you? What did you know?"

"You left me and mom. You didn't want me."

"That's not true." He sighed before continuing, "Chad, I was an alcoholic. Your mother was furious with me, and we had a huge fight. We finally decided splitting would be the best thing. Not only for our happiness, but for you, too."

"Me going without a father for the rest of my life was the best thing?"

"I'd come in very late, so drunk, and sometimes I did violent things. I didn't want you to fall unfortunate victim to that. And I always expected your mother to re-marry."

"She did remarry," Chad said quietly and looked down.

"Well, I'm happy for her."

"Don't be. He hurt both of us. She ended up running off and leaving me with Emily and her family until the police got him."

"Chad...I...I didn't know," his father stammered.

"You didn't know because you never kept in touch with me," Chad said through gritted teeth.

"I was in rehab for being an alcoholic! I didn't get out until a couple of years ago. I've been looking for you since."

"You...you were looking for me?" His voice dropped to a curious tone.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I want to see my only son? And that wife of yours." He nudged his son jokingly.

Chad laughed softly, "She's amazing."

And with that, a silent apology had been made and accepted between both of them. Father and son were finally reunited.

Emily had been watching from the doorway silently, and, if the pair were looking, they would have seen a warm smile spread over her face.

Chad and his father sat on the couch and began to catch up on the past 16 years. _This'll be a while_, Emily thought and went to start some dinner.

* * *

"I'll stop by tomorrow," William Danforth assured his son. 

"Okay." Chad nodded.

"I'm glad I came." William smiled.

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow, son." He put a hand on Chad's shoulder, and left.

"Now was that so terrible?" Emily wrapped her arms around him, a smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"Oh, be quiet." Chad laughed softly and held her.

Emily remained silent, seemingly deep in thought. But Chad senseed something was wrong.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"I just...I'm not so sure about this pregnancy anymore."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because...I mean, what if it happens again? What if I make a mistake? Now there's just somebody else to hurt if I do." Emily looked down.

"Baby, everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered while looking down.

"Shhhh." Chad pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone casually.

"EMILY KATHERINE BOLTON, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" my mother's voice screeched through the phone line.

Oh God. I so did not want to hear this right now. Laura's voice + morning sickness BADDD.

"Tell you what?" I sighed.

"That you were pregnant!"

"Well, maybe if you kept in touch, that wouldn't be a problem. But when you only call to criticize me, which I'm almost sure you're about to do, then you don't get the privelege of hearing important news first."

I'll blame it on the hormones later.

"Do not talk to your mother that way!"

"Is there a point to this conversation, or not?"

"Are you sure you want to have Chad's child?"

"LAURA! Of course I'm sure! I'm not like you, I marry someone because I love them, not for whatever other reason."

"I did love your father!"

"Yeah, until you saw what's-his-name and slept with him!"

"This isn't about me. It's about you, and I think you're making a mistake."

"We had this conversation at my wedding. What is your problem?"

"I just don't think he'll be able to support you and the baby."

"Yes, he will. Besides, we _both _have incomes, Laura. It's not a crime for the woman to work, you know."

"Maternity leave!"

"I'm a writer. I can do that in bed on the laptop. I'll keep getting paid."

"How do you know he won't leave just as it gets rough?"

"BECAUSE OUR WHOLE LIVES HAVE BEEN ROUGH AND HE HASN'T LEFT YET."

"Oh please, Emily. Your life was never rough."

"How would you know? You were never home long enough."

"Emily..."

"Just forget it, Laura. I'm having this child and you can either accept it or not. I'm not going to sit here and beg you to accept it because the stress you're putting me through is bad for the baby. Goodbye."

Click.

* * *

"She what?!"

"Chad, don't worry about it," I assured him.

"But she... I mean, what have I ever done to her?"

"Don't worry about it. She's not worth it."

"I just don't want you to listen to her."

"I'm not going to. I'm not even going to talk to her anymore."

"Emily, you need to talk to her. I mean, she is your mother."

"Only by blood."

"Emily..."

"I'll talk to her after my hormones settle. Otherwise, she'll get all pissed at me."

"Oh yes, beacause that hasn't happened already." Chad rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I shot him my glare and his laughter immediately stopped.

He put his arm around me, "Look, this will all work out in the end. I know it will."

"I hope you're right." I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm always right, aren't I?" He kissed my forehead.

"...No, not really." I shook my head.

"Oh, that's it." He let go of me and dug his fingers into my ribs, tickling me.

And for a moment, just one brief moment, I didn't think about any of the stress as I laughed and squealed.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Sorry it took so long. You know me and my writers' block problems. hehe.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. More to come, I promise!**

**Review please! **


	12. Time

**I'm baaaaack. :-)**

**I know, I'm taking forever. Sorry. My dad's posted a new "time limit" on the computer. Needless to say...I'm considering Child Emancipation. )**

**But anyways, I will speed up. I promise. **

**Note: I will skip like eight months so you guys don't have to read the droning on and on through Em's pregnancy. But it's not at the beginning. You'll see though. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No POV (I'm thinking of reverting to this again. Tell me what you think.) 

"He's still not here." Chad sat on the couch, staring out the window.

"Chad, just relax," Emily called from the kitchen. "He'll be here."

"He's late," Chad continued.

"Danforths aren't exactly known to be punctual."

"Well, my dad's not exactly known to keep promises."

"He's changed, Chad. I believe that. You need to, too."

"Old habits are hard to break." Chad turned back around, away from the window.

Emily sighed and left the kitchen to sit next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "He'll be here."

"I hope you're right." He rested his head against hers.

"Of course I'm right." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, and still no sign of William Danforth. 

"I should have known."

"Chad..."

"Save it." Chad sighed and stormed up to the bedroom.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed, trying to regain her patience. However, the phone ringing really didn't help _soothe _her nerves.

"Hello?" she answered exasperated.

"Is this the...Danforth residence?"

"...Yes. Who is this?" Emily responded, confused.

"This is Richard from the hospital. I'm an EMT."

"...Oh...kay..."

"I have a William Danforth here with me--"

"Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"He was in a car accident this morning. Minor head trauma is all. He'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Oh thank God." Emily let out of sigh of relief.

"Could you come pick him up? He sorta doesn't have a car." Richard chuckled slightly.

"Oh...right. I'll be over there soon."

After saying goodbye to the EMT, she quickly ran up the stairs, careful not to trip.

"CHAD!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Your dad was in an accident this morning."

"WHAT?!" He shot straight up from his position on the bed.

"Don't worry. He's fine."

"How fine is 'fine' for you, Emily?"

"Minor head trauma. Doctors say he'll be up and around in a few weeks. He just needs some rest."

Chad closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Come on. Let's go get him."

"But we don't know where his house is to take him home."

"Yes we do."

"We do?" Emily crossed her arms.

"I know directions to my own house, dear."

Emily smirked slowly, understanding what he was saying. _Another mouth to feed. Oh joy. _

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't make it," William's groggy voice repeated for the eighth time since they got in the car. 

"Dad, it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay." Chad looked at him by way of the rearview mirror.

"Stupid old lady. I swear I saw a snail pass her up."

Emily laughed softly. She felt Chad's fingers intertwining with hers. She smiled warmly at him, glad to have things...semi-back to normal.

For now.

* * *

"It's been eight months," Novalee repeated. 

"Yeah. So?"

"And he's still there?"

"Your point, Nova?"

"...How in the world are you handling two guys _plus _having a baby due any day now?!"

"You learn."

"Okay. Fair enough. But...what's he going to do once you have the baby."

"Um...stay there?"

Novalee slapped her hand over her forehead. "He can't stay there!"

"Why not?! He's weaker than he used to be. He can't live by himself anymore. And Chad can't bear to send him off to some retirement home when he's _just _found his father again."

"You're going to have a baby. And I heard, they're major drama queens."

"You also heard that Red Bull really did give you wings, but that didn't stop you from chugging eighteen of them, then jumping off your roof."

"HEY! We promised never to mention that again!"

"We also promised that shirts," Emily pulled up Novalee's shirt, "Would cover all boobage."

"Man, you are cranky when you're pregnant."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"EMILY. What are you doing up here?!" Derek's voice rang through the office.

"...Working?"

"When you're nine months pregnant? I don't think so. Home. NOW."

"But home's so boring," Emily's whiny voice replied.

"Don't make me call Chad to drag you home."

"You're so mean." Emily grabbed her stuff, pouting.

"You'll thank me when you give birth in a nice clean hospital room instead of your workplace floor!"

"Blah blah blahhhhh." Emily moved her hand like a mouth talking as she exited the building.

* * *

"And then! He made me leave!" 

"How horrible," Chad replied, hoping Emily wouldn't see the look of absolute amusement on his face.

"I KNOW!" Emily took another huge bite of her Brownie Batter Ice Cream.

Chad shook his head, laughing silently.

"What's so funny?"

_Uh oh._ "Nothing, dear."

"You're laughing at me!"

"No, I'm not. Dad just told me this funny joke this morning and I'm thinking about it again. Hilarious stuff."

"Then tell me the joke."

_She knows she caught me. _"Oh, I can't do it as well as he can."

"Try." Emily was smirking.

"Well..."

"Ooh." Emily jumped a bit and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?!" Chad's voice got panicked.

She laughed softly. "Nothing. Come here." She patted the seat beside her on the couch.

Chad slowly sat next to her as she put her ice cream on the coffee table. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel that?"

"Feel what?"

She moved his hand a bit. "That."

He felt a small kick against his hand. And he felt it again. He smiled big. "Is that...?"

"The baby's kicking." She smiled gently.

He kissed her cheek, still smiling excitedly.

"We're going to have a baby!" Chad said, still having the tone of excite in his voice.

"No way!" Emily replied, sarcastically stunned.

"Don't poke fun at me."

"It's been eight months. You should have realized sooner." She laughed softly.

"Meanie face."

"Big hair."

"HEY!"

She laughed hard. "I love you, though." She kissed him softly.

"I love you, too." He kissed back.

* * *

Chad was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He tossed and turned, fighting through a nightmare. 

_He jolted straight up in bed, a baby screaming in the background. Chad ran through the house, looking for his child. But...the baby was gone. Someone had taken her. _

_He tore through the house, looking for any signs of where it was taken. Then he realized something. "Emily? Emily, where are you?" _

_"Out front. Like you would care." _

_Confused at her tone, he ran out to the front porch, where she stood with a few suitcases...and their baby._

_"What are you doing? Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to live with Alex. At least _he _doesn't go off and get drunk every night."_

_"What? Emily, what are you talking about? I don't..."_

_"But your father did. And you'll end up just like him." She got into the car with Alex, who had an evil smirk on his face._

_"Emily, you can't leave! EMILY!" _

_The car sped off. His baby and wife...gone._

"Chad? Chad, baby, wake up." Emily whispered, shaking him gently.

He bolted up in bed, breathing heavy.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I, um...had a bad dream."

"Well...you need to get over it, because we gotta go."

"Go where?"

"The hospital."

"But why...?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "It's time."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review:)**

**I'm going to start updating sooner I PROMISE.**


	13. Cherish The Moment

**Okay, I lied.**

**SORRY.**

* * *

Emily's POV

"Chad, stop freaking out. We're at the hospital." I layed my head back against the hospital bed, happy that the epidural kicked _wayyy_ in.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," he said, pacing back and forth at the end of the hospital bed.

Poor Chad. I probably scared him half to death with my screaming. But hey, let's see how loud he screams when he goes into labor.

"A _little_ nervous? Chad, you're shaking." I laughed softly.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry." He sat down in a chair near my bed.

I smiled gently at him and grabbed for his hand.

He weakly smiled back and looked around the room. "So many bad memories in these places. Who knew we'd be back in one for something _good_?"

"We've known for nine months."

"We've _hoped_ for nine months," he amended.

"Well in three or four short hours, we'll have our baby. So just relax, because _you _don't have to do any of the work."

He smiled, "You know I love you, right?"

"Ohhhh, you better." I grinned at him.

* * *

"Leave. Me. Alone," Gabriella groaned into the phone. I glanced at the clock. It was about 3 in the morning. I snickered into the phone before continuing. 

"Fine. Meet your niece later, then."

"Okay, I wi-- WHAT?!"

I laughed softly and glanced at Chad holding our small baby in his hands.

"7 pounds 10 ounces, 21 inches long. Little girl." I smiled while I talked.

"What'd you name her?" Her voice had lost its groggy tone and was replaced with excitement.

"Charlotte Valerie Danforth."

"Awwwwww," Gabriella cooed through the phone. "Wait, where'd Valerie come from?"

"Chad's mother, dorkwad."

"Oh, right. Well, we'll leave tomorrow -- well, we'll leave in a few hours." She laughed softly.

"Hurry please. Chad's driving me insane with this 'new father' kick," I said quietly so Chad wouldn't hear me.

"HEARD THAT," Chad said.

"Don't wake her up!" I hissed back before hearing Gabriella's reply.

She was laughing softly as she spoke, "Overprotective, right?"

"Super overprotective. And keeps looking at me funny."

"That's because he's going to get sappy in the hour or two. It'll be quite sweet actually. Then he'll go back to the caveman ways and ask the doctor when you can resume," she coughed deliberately, "'normal activites'."

"GABBI!"

"It's the truth! You know it sounds very man-ish."

"_Man-ish_? Gabbi, we aren't in high school anymore."

"Well, I know that. I mean, in high school you didn't have a kid and I didn't have a kid. And heck, neither of us were married either. But the 3 am phone calls? It's all starting to come back to me now." She laughed.

"You need sleep. Goodnight." I laughed softly and hung up the phone. The word "man-ish" resignating through my mind, like it was trying to figure out what the hell it was supposed to mean.

"Now, gimme my baby." I grinned and held out my arms to Chad, who was still holding her.

He smiled and handed her over gently, scooting his chair down closer to me.

I looked down at her. She had curly hair like Chad, but it was lighter brown like mine. She had fair skin like me, but her eyes were the deep brown of her father's. She opened her eyes lazily at me, then recognizing me, she drifted back into peaceful sleep.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered as I stroked her hair softly.

"What do you expect from a woman like you?" Chad grinned.

_This must be the sappy part Gabriella talked about_, I thought. "Chad..."

"And you know, I know we have some rough days ahead and I'm going to be there for you 100 percent because you went through a lot for this baby..."

_I'll say_.

"And I just love you even more. You and my new daughter." He smiled.

_Ohhh, he better love me. Isn't that what the wedding ring is for?_

However, I smiled back, grateful to hear the words 'behind you 100 percent'. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Get some sleep, baby," he whispered softly, but I hardly heard him.

I was already gone.

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHH. BABY!" Gabriella's voice filled the room.

"Shhh. Don't wake up Emster," Chad's voice said quietly from my bedside. He sounded pretty exhausted himself.

I laid there, like I was still asleep. I was too lazy to open my eyes.

"I wanna hold the baby." I could sense Gabriella's presence near the small basonette the hospital kept the babies in.

"DON'T. Touch my baby." I grinned and popped one eye open.

"Em, don't scare me like that!" She said as she picked Charlotte up gently.

"You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" I sat up slowly.

"Not particularly, no. Awww, she's so cute!"

"I know." Chad grinned proudly.

Troy's POV

"Chad, get over yourself." I walked in with a sleepy Andrew in tow.

"Hey!" he said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's my niece?" I looked at Emily.

"Ask your wife." She nodded to Gabriella in the corner.

I looked over to the sunlit corner where Gabriella was smiling at a beautiful little baby girl. I smiled at the sight. Gabriella's face always lit up around children.

I walked over to her seat. "Andrew, this is your cousin..." I glanced at Emily.

"Charlotte," she answered.

"Charlie?" Andrew asked.

"You can call her that," Emily said, laughing softly.

"I WANNA HOLD HER!" Andrew cried out.

"I doubt Aunt Em wants you to hold--"

"No, it's fine. Here, come up here and I'll help you." She patted the bed.

I hoisted Andrew onto the bed and he crawled up to sit next to my sister. God, had she grown so much. Seems like yesterday she was sitting in a hospital bed because of the condition we found her in after that basketball game. Now, here she was, smiling and holding her own baby. She had her own family now.

Talk about surreal moment, Troy. Your baby sister's got her own baby.

...Life needs a slow-mo button.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I JUST got an idea for the next chapter.**

**MAJOR DRAMA. :**

**So, watch out because I'm seriously going to update. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.**


	14. Mothers and Their Daughters

**Drama. I love me some drama. :)**

* * *

Emily's POV

If I remember correctly, he said "behind me 100 percent", correct?

"Chad," I groaned again.

"Mmm," was all I got before he rolled over.

"Please go change her diaper, baby. I haven't slept in days."

I knew I should have got this stuff in writing.

"I have to open the shop early."

"I have to go all day without passing out! Please, baby? All she needs is a diaper change."

"Emmmmmm," he replied, whiney.

I sighed. "Forget it." I threw the covers off me and stormed into Charlotte's room.

I picked her up gingerly, her shrieking filling my ears, but I didn't care. She calmed down a bit once I touched her.

"Shhhh. That's right. Mommy's here." I laid her down on the small table to change her diaper.

She fussed a bit. "That's right, isn't it? Your daddy hasn't come to see you any at night, has he?"

She stared at me blankly as I ranted out my anger to her while I changed her diaper. But soon she started fussing again, so I went back to my usual humming to her softly. She seemed to like this, since she was giggling. Well, until I noticed she wasn't actually looking at me. I turned around and BAM. Chad.

I jumped and threw my hand over my heart. "Chad, don't do that."

"Sorry," he replied groggily. "I just came to help."

"Too late." I turned back around and picked Charlotte back up.

"Here, I'll get her back to sleep."

Chad's POV

I didn't exactly feel better about sleeping all night when I looked at her. Her eyes were dark and puffy, the golden sparkles worn down to a dull sheen.

"No, I've got it. Just go back to bed, Chad," she replied, apparently annoyed.

I bit my lip. It ws going to take a lot to get back in her good graces. "You need it more than I do." I reached over and picked up Charlie (my nickname for her). Emily looked at me blankly. "I can handle it."

She continued to give me a blank look.

"Really," I assured her.

"Rock her for a few minutes. She should go right back to sleep," she said sternly.

I nodded quickly, and she walked out the door. I sighed softly and sat in the rocking chair, Charlotte curled up in my arms. "Okay, Charlie. You got to go to sleep, or Mommy's gonna skin me alive," I said quietly.

She giggled softly. "Oh you think that's funny? Well it's not. Daddy doesn't want to die." I laughed softly and began to rock her.

I watched her as her eyelids slowly got heavier, and I began to feel worse about abandoning the night duties. Emily did this all night long, then got up and did it all over again all day. I'll start taking some of the night responsibilties.

I felt my own eyelids start to get heavy. Next thing I knew...I was out.

Emily's POV

I leaned in the doorway to Charlotte's room, where Chad sat in the rocking chair, snoring and Charlotte was curled up in his arms, quiet but awake.

I laughed softly and crossed the room to pick her up gently. I was careful not to wake Chad. "I told Daddy to rock you to sleep, not vice versa," I whispered to Charlotte.

She soon fell asleep once I placed her in her crib.

I focused back on Chad, still sound asleep in the rocking chair. His head was tilted to the side, and it slipped ever so slightly, waking him with a start. "Hmm. Charlie? CH--"

"Shhh. I already put her to bed. Don't wake her up," I said quietly. I ushered him out of the room.

"I'm really sorry, Em. I didn't mean to make you get up and get her. I didn't mean to go to sleep either, it just happened. And, oh gosh, I'm just really sorry--"

"Chad, baby. Calm down." I laughed softly. "I woke up and saw you weren't in bed, so I went in there to check on you. Charlotte was just laying there. She wasn't crying or anything."

"Oh. Okay," he said quietly. He looked at me. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good dad."

"What are you talking about, Chad? You've been a great father."

"But I haven't taken care of her at night or anything."

"You've done what you could during the day though. It's not like you don't help at all."

He sighed. "I guess you're right." He pulled me close. "I'm going to do better though, I promise."

I should get that in writing this time. Like seriously.

* * *

Was that the doorbell? No way, it can't be the doorbell. It's like 8:30 in the morning. I rolled out of bed, checked on Charlotte right quick and went down to answer the door. 

"Hell...o." Oh my God.

It's my mother.

Here.

In my house. Well at my door, but she's gonna want to come in the house.

...Shit.

"Laura?"

"For heaven's sakes, Emily, call me '_mom'_ for once in your life." She walked in throwing her coat and amazingly large bag on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked.

"Didn't you have your..._child_?" She looked me up and down. "Or maybe not."

I willed my eyes not to glare at her. "Yes, I had my baby. A girl actually."

"Oh! Did you name her Laura?!"

"Now why on Earth would I want to corrupt my child into being a selfish bitch before she even knows who I am?"

"EMILY."

"Well how do you expect me to treat you? The way you just barge in and talk to me like I'm trash. I'M YOUR DAUGHTER."

"And I've been trying to be your mother since I came back over 10 years ago, but you never listened."

"You left Dad! You criticized my boyfriend-now-husband! And now...LOOK AT YOU! You're not my mom. My mom didn't act like this."

"I'm the same person, Emily. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous! I'm telling the truth and you can't handle it!"

"Emily..."

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH."

"Emily, there's something..."

"And you just can't believe that you're a different person! Well you are!"

"Emily, I have cancer," she said abruptly.

I froze. I felt my heart plummet straight down into my stomach. She didn't say that. Or...she was just joking. She only said it to shut me up, right?

"Wh-what?"

"I came here to tell you..." she sighed, "that I have breast cancer."

"N-no, you don't."

"Emily..."

"You don't! You can't!"

"The doctors don't know if they caught it in time..."

"You don't have cancer," I said firmly.

"Em, I might not be around much longer."

"You'll be around forever!" Unfortunately.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

I looked at her, tears streaming down my face just as they were streaming down hers.

"I know I should have been a better mother. I probably shouldn't have even married your father in the first place. I was unhappy, and once I left him, I started getting happy. Well, until I saw you. You broke my heart, Em. My own daughter wasn't claiming me anymore."

I bit my lip, feeling bad about it for the first time ever.

"And I know you had every right to be mad at me. I just...I missed out on a lot with you. And I regret that. I mean, look at you. You're married...with a baby!"

I smiled softly through my tears.

She sighed shakily before continuing, "And now it's too late."

"It's not too late. You can still be here for Charlotte. You will be."

"Is that her name?"

I nodded. "You wanna see her? I think she's awake."

"Oh, could I?"

"Of course...Mom." I smiled softly.

Her arms wrapped around me and she hugged me tight. I led her upstairs to her granddaughter's room.

I finally got my mom back.

* * *

**So sad. -.-**

**BUT, I've already written the prologue for the sequel. (I had to get it out of my system.)**

**And I was bored, so the first seven chapters are semi-planned out. **

**This sequel's going to be the best story so far. Like, it BEATS Give It A Second Chance.**

**Before that, however, I need you to tell me what you think of this chapter and wether or not you want this to be the last chapter of Wreck. Tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
